This application pertains to an apparatus for quick freezing fruit material utilized as the precursor for a frozen dessert.
The application also pertains to the novel product constituting the precursor for the frozen dessert. It is known from the Feldpausch U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,948,614 and 5,098,731 to prepare a frozen dessert based upon masticated bananas either alone or in conjunction with other edible materials such as additional fruits, cookie crumbs, chocolate and the like.
It is also known from Feldpausch U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,175 to provide a novel apparatus for the preparation of this dessert. The apparatus of the aforementioned patent utilizes as a raw material masticated banana alone or in conjunction with other finally divided or even liquefied fruits, small particulates such as nuts, cookie sections and the like. Thus for preparation of a strawberry flavored frozen dessert based on these masticated bananas, it is known to add strawberry puree to the masticated banana at the time of preparation of the end product.
One of the difficulties that has been encountered in the preparation of the frozen dessert is the achievement of uniform consistency both as to flavor and taste of a large plurality of individual servings of a flavored banana based frozen dessert. Thus difficulty has been found in adding a finite quantity of strawberry puree, ground nuts, et cetera to the frozen banana masticate in order to achieve uniform servings from the beginning of a lot to the end of a lot. Such uniformity is necessary in order to market the product in commercial quantities along with retaining the characteristics associated with the quick freezing procedure.
One approach was to utilize a liquefied slurry or puree of strawberry, raspberry, pineapple and other fruits, and add this to the frozen masticated banana in the apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,175 issued Sep. 21, 1993 for the preparation of the final product. The problem that arose was the fact that the liquefied or slurry material was of a warmer temperature than the frozen banana and therefore defrosting of the frozen concoction was enhanced by the presence of the warmer additive material. Similar deficiencies were found with the use of room temperature nuts and other additives.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a process and apparatus for the preparation of quick frozen additives for use with masticated banana for the preparation of the flavored frozen dessert.
Another object is to prepare a frozen precursor for a banana based frozen dessert that is capable of undergoing uniform portion control.
A further object is to provide an apparatus for preparation of quick frozen precursor for banana based frozen desserts.
Still another object is to provide a novel quick freezing process for the preparation of precursor bars for use in making a flavored banana based frozen dessert.
Yet another object is to provide the actual precursor itself as the product of the apparatus disclosed herein.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.